


The heart knows who it beats for

by TheFiction



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), K-pop
Genre: Enhypen alternative universe crossover BTS, M/M, Sunki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFiction/pseuds/TheFiction
Summary: I lived to find the love I lost.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s been 2 years now… I miss you. How have you been? Do you still not remember me? Us?”

Ni-ki sighed as he was looking at the bright lovely full moon through the glass window of his office. 

Flashback. 

Sunoo was putting on his scarf as he looked to the man whose eyes were glued on his phone.

“Babe, I am going to Heeseung and Sunghoon hyung’s tonight. It’s their anniversary. They have invited us for dinner but it seems you are busy so I’d go alone instead.”

Ni-ki looked up to his boyfriend and stared at him, “No. You can’t go alone.” He said as he pulls himself up and reached for his coat. 

Sunoo was surprised. “Wait, are you saying you’re coming with me?”

“mhhmmm” Ni-ki hums in agreement as he pulled Sunoo closer to him. “Why are you so surprised, baby?”

“Uhm… We have not done it in a while… You always let me go out alone and never bothered to know what I’d be doing outside.” Sunoo said as he laid his hands on Ni-ki’s chest, not looking directly at his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, baby” Ni-ki muttered as he lift Sunoo’s chin up so that their eyes could meet. “I’m sorry if I have not been with you when you wanted to go out. I’ll make it up to you from now on.” He smiled as he caresses Sunoo’s cheek with his thumb. 

Sunoo smiled at his boyfriend sweetly. He couldn’t believe this moment. He hugged Ni-ki tight. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed this… I’ve missed you so much, babe.”  
Ni-ki hugged Sunoo back. It hit him. He misses Sunoo so much too. He missed such moments and all the things they used to do together….well, sweetly.  
Their hug was interrupted by a ring on Ni-ki’s phone. Somebody is calling him. Sunoo let go of the hug and kept his head low to hide his saddened face. But Ni-ki noticed it and grabbed Sunoo’s hand. 

“Baby, let’s go?” He said with a bright smile. 

“How about your call?” Sunoo asked surprised. 

“Nah. Let’s go.” Ni-ki said as he wrapped his coat around Sunoo. 

Sunoo was so happy his smile was still there when Ni-ki opened the car door for him. He looked lovingly to his boyfriend as he went around the car and into the driver’s seat. Yes, this was the Ni-ki he loved and still loves the most. The moment Ni-ki closed his door, he looked at Sunoo who was staring at him. He went closer to Sunoo… So close, that Sunoo held his breath. Ni-ki then pulled his seatbelt and fastened it for him. His lips then landed on Sunoo’s forehead which made the latter blush. Ni-ki just smiled and started the engine and drove off. 

He reached for Sunoo’s hand while they were on the road. A calm silence was between them but was interrupted by a ring on Ni-ki’s phone. 

Ni-ki looked at Sunoo who was smiling giving the go ahead signal for him to answer the phone. 

“Hello, Mr. Kim. Good evening.” Ni-ki said as he answered the phone. 

“Hello, Ni-ki. I called to ask if you could spare your time and discuss the business plan over dinner tonight.” says the person on the line. 

Sunoo pulled his hand away from Ni-ki’s and looked away--- out on the window. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. But I have plans for tonight that I cannot miss. If it would be okay with you, maybe we can talk about the business plan in detail over lunch tomorrow if you’re free.” Ni-ki said smiling while looking at Sunoo who is now looking at him in shock. 

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Kim. Have a good night.” Ni-ki then hangs up. 

He was surprised as he felt Sunoo’s lips touch his cheek and hands over his shoulders. Sunoo was so happy he couldn’t stop himself from embracing and kissing his boyfriend on his cheek. 

“Thank you, babe. I thought you would ditch me.” Sunoo said as he sits back. 

“Baby, I told you I’d make it up with you. Anything for my baby’s happiness.” Ni-ki reached for Sunoo’s hand. 

“By the way baby, you do not have anything to do tomorrow, right?” Ni-ki asked Sunoo. 

“Yes, babe. It’s my day off. Why?” Sunoo asked Ni-ki.

“You can come with me to the office and meet Mr. Kim. I know you are a fan of him.” Ni-ki said winking at Sunoo.  
“Wait, is that Mr. Kim, the “Kim Taehyung”? Sunoo asked. His foxy eyes turning big in amusement. 

Ni-ki stopped at the red light. He smiled and looked at Sunoo. “And if we are that lucky, he might also bring his husband, Jungkook.” 

With that Sunoo wrapped himself around Ni-ki again because of happiness. He was really a die-hard fan of the two and he was glad Ni-ki remembers it.  
As they were hugging each other, neither of them noticed the SUV which was speeding out of control and heading their way. 

Then there was a loud crash.

Ni-Ki’s point of view:  
I woke up in a white room. As I moved, my head hurt and I noticed that my hand was attached to something. I heard beeping sound of a machine beside me. I tried to get up, my eyes are shut. Two pairs of hands reached out to me, as I opened my eyes I saw my best friends, Jay and Jake. 

“Ni-ki! You’re awake! Are you okay? Careful…” I heard them say.

“Sunoo… Where’s Sunoo?” I asked them as it was the first thing that crossed my mind. 

“He’s in the other room. Still unconscious.” Jake answered. 

“I’m going there. I need to go to him…” I tried to get off the bed but my body was weak. 

“Ni-ki calm down. You are still weak. You’ve been unconscious for three days now.” Jay said as he held me and slowly pulled me back to the bed. 

“I’m calling Sunghoon.” Jake uttered. 

Suddenly the door opened, bursting in was Sunghoon who was panting. He went immediately to Ni-ki. 

“Are you okay, Ni-ki ah?” Sunghoon mustered while hugging his younger brother. 

“mmmhmm” Ni-ki mumbled. “want to see Sunoo.” 

“I left him in the other room. The nurse just checked on him. He is still unconscious.” Sunghoon doesn’t know how to tell Ni-ki that Sunoo was in bad shape. 

Then a nurse came in to check on Ni-ki. In a little while, Dr. Jung Hoseuk, their family doctor, also barged in the room and went straight to Ni-ki and checked up on him. He then read the nurse’s report. Nodding, he faced Sunghoon who was looking at him with hoping eyes.

“Sunghoon, your brother is doing fine. We will run some tests tomorrow. For now, he needs to rest.” Dr. Hoseuk said and pats Ni-ki’s head and shook Sunghoon’s hand and patted him as well.

“Thank you.” Ni-ki mumbled, looking at his hyungs. Each of them came and patted him. 

They wanted to stay longer but the doctor said Ni-ki had to rest. 

Ni-ki’s POV:

It’s 2:00 am. Jake and Jay went home already. I looked at my brother who is already sound asleep. Slowly, I begun to get off the bed. I was feeling better than a while back. Not wanting to wake Sunghoon hyung up, I slowly made my way out of the room… I desperately want to see him… 

I was looking at the door. Hearing my heart beats loud and fast. Slowly, I opened the door and went in.  
My eyes got teary at what I saw… He was lying down. His head covered with bandages. I knew then, he was hurt the most. My tears freely fell down as I went near him and held his hand. 

“Sunoo… I’m sorry…” was all that I could say.

I woke up beside Sunoo. A blanket covered me. 

“How are you Ni-ki ah?” I heard Heesung hyung’s voice. Then there was a calming rub on my back. 

I looked up to him and tried to smile. I held Sunoo’s hand once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You... Still are my sunshine.

Ni-ki’s POV:

I woke up and got ready. I went straight to the florist and picked up a rose. Wrote my note:

Day 24:

I miss you, darling.  
I love you the most.  
Forever,  
Ni-ki

I slowly put the rose beside Sunoo. Kissed his hand. 

“Baby, today I’d be getting back to work… I missed our breakfasts, your “have a good day” kisses… I miss you so so much… I held his hand tighter. Tears kept flowing from my eyes… 

I stayed like that for a while. Heesung hyung came, we hugged. 

“Go to your office now, Ni-ki. I’d take care of him.” The hyung said. 

I looked up at the familiar entrance of a tall building. One of my projects. I sighed then walk into the building. 

I was greeted with hi’s, good mornings, and welcome back. 

With an overwhelming feeling, I slowly indulge myself with office stuff. But I kept on looking at my phone. I kept on checking Sunoo with Heesung hyung. 

The first day back to work did not feel exhausting or just me not thinking of it. I went straight to the hospital as soon as work time is over. 

Sunoo was still the same… 

Day 32:

You are still so beautiful, my love.  
I love you the most.  
Forever,  
Ni-ki

I left the note and rose beside him, kissed his hand, held it for a while… This time it was his mom who came in. 

“Ni-ki, dear, I’ll take it from here.” 

I hugged her and pressed her hands. 

“If he wakes up, please call me.” I said and hugged her again. 

She smiled. “Be safe, Ni-ki.”

I smiled. 

I kept going on like that for days…months.

Day 76:

You’re doing great, baby.  
I love you the most.  
Forever,  
Ni-ki

I slowly got back on track with work. I was getting the hang of it. I needed to be strong and going. 

When Sunoo wakes up, I will give him my time and all the love he deserves. Never a day was he out of my mind. He still is my sunshine. 

I remember the first time I have met him. There was a university event, our booths were just beside each other. I was a freshman, he was a junior. He was taking Arts and Music and I was taking Industrial Engineering. 

I first noticed him, well who wouldn’t. He was so loud and bubbly. He just needed a pair of scissors which I was the one using at that time. 

Nothing happened there. I did not even get his name.

The second time we met was a year after. Sunghoon wanted me to accompany him on his movie date with Heeseung hyung since they’ve got some extra tickets. 

Two to be exact. 

We were waiting outside the cinema. Sunghoon and I were laughing when two people approached us. Heeseung hyung hugged me. 

“Ni-ki ah, this is my best friend Sunoo.” Heeseung introduced the guy with him. 

“Hi, Ni-ki!” Sunoo excitedly took my hand then hugged me. 

I was caught off guard and my mouth was left opened. 

“Let’s go. The movie is about to start.” Sunghoon holds his boyfriend’s hand. They went to the entrance while Sunoo and I were behind them. 

I kept on glancing on Sunoo. He suddenly stops and faced me. 

“Would you like some popcorn?” he asked. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” was my answer. I was clearly not thinking.

Sunoo blushed a bit. 

“Uhm… Have it your way then.” He said shyly. 

I laughed a bit and made way to the popcorn stall. 

“Two cheese flavored for us!”Sunghoon shouted to me.

I stopped and winked at my brother with shooting gun hands, I shouted back. “Gotcha!”

I saw Sunoo giggled. 

I went back to them with four buckets of popcorn and bottles of water. Sunoo immediately came to me and helped me. 

I jokingly said, “I’m strong you know, I can handle this.”

He said, “Nope. I do not want to waste our popcorns.” and laughed heartily. 

With that, I found him adorable. 

I did not know when and how exactly we became comfortable with each other. All I remember is that I really did not like the movie because it was a RomCom. 

But I did not find myself complaining about it with Sunghoon hyung. Yeah, I always complained with him that I did not want to be a part of his cheesy dates with his boyfriend. 

I love Heeseung hyung but they really make me cringe most of the time. 

But this date was different. I mean, it was really unexpected of me to have enjoyed it. 

After dropping the two in their apartment, Sunghoon hyung and I went home. Sunghoon hyung as he is my older brother didn’t let it get passed by me. He was really teasing me how I was so giggly about the movie. 

Was I too obvious? He said if he hadn’t known me for long, he would think I was a romance comedy boy. 

Day 95:

Have a sweet night, baby.  
I love you the most.  
Forever,  
Ni-ki

I jogged myself in the hospital. I was really missing my baby. 

It’s supposed to be our 3rd anniversary. 

I brought him a bouquet of flowers and my usual note. 

But this time I planned to stay the night beside him.


End file.
